


Dinner

by orphan_account



Series: BBB Ficvember [2]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon), MechAmato
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: BoBoiBoy gets hungry and it's up to Amato to get him dinner.
Relationships: BoBoiBoy & Amato (MechAmato)
Series: BBB Ficvember [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534832
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read, this isn't too fluffy. Nor does it have angst. It's just me writing anything as I go.

"Hey, Ayah."

"Yes, BoBoiBoy?" Amato answers his 8 year old son. 

"I'm hungry."

"Hi hungry, I'm A-"

"Ayah please. Just gimme food."

"Oh, fine." He walks to the kitchen to make something simple, but found out that they had run out of ingredients. "Shoot."

Okay, so his wife gets off work in 15 minutes. So he can pick her up, and they'll all can have dinner at some restaurant. Good. That's what we'll do. 

"Boboiboy?"

"Yes?"

"We're going to have dinner with your mother!"

"Where are we going?"

"Uhhhh." Amato hasn't thought of that. "Um, you get to choose!"

"Yay!"

"So, where do you wanna eat?"

"Hmm," the 8 year old concentrates deeply for a few moments. "I can't decide."

"How about at the grill place?"

"Yeah," BoBoiBoy nodded. "I would like that."

They get in the car and Amato picks up his wife first. 

"Ibu! We're going to eat outside together!" BoBoiBoy tells his mother excitedly. 

"Really?" The woman looks at Amato. 

"Um, yes. At that place you love," Amato confirms to his wife. 

"Oh, that's great!"

They head to the place and get a seat. 

"It's been _so_ long since we ate together outside," the woman says sarcastically. 

"What do you mean, Ibu? We ate outside together last week," BoBoiBoy didn't really understand what sarcasm is yet. They ignore him. 

"What's the occasion?"

Amato started to sweat nervously. "Well, you see...Um..." Yeah, he didn't really have an answer that wouldn't make his wife mad. He forgot to account for the fact that she doesn't like to eat outside more than twice a month, since they're trying to save money. 

The woman looked close to chewing her husband out, but didn't since they were in a public place. The waiter takes their order and leaves.

"So, BoBoiBoy. What did you do today?" she asks her son. 

"At school, a classmate brought a bunch of cards to school and started to make a really big house of cards with some of her friends. They were almost finished and putting the last card when it fell down. I felt really sad for them."

Oh, Amato could only imagine the pain in those kids. 

"I also tried drawing a cat from memory and showed it to some of my friends and they said it looked like a haunted doll."

"Oh, honey, I'm sure it doesn't look that bad," Amato assured his son. 

"Nah, it's okay. I also thought it looked like a haunted doll." BoBoiBoy brought out a piece of crumpled paper from his pocket and showed it to his parents. 

"Oh my," it did look like a haunted doll with its black eyes, messed up fur and lack of limbs. Wait a minute, why doesn't it have limbs?!

"If you practiced, I'm sure you could improve."

"No thanks," the only child replied. "I don't really care about drawing."

The food arrives and they eat while continuing their conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the cards and drawing thing are something that actually happened recently.


End file.
